Imaginary
by GoddessOfConquest
Summary: "It's good to see you again, kyoudai." "It's Mondo." [ishimondo; post-death - DR spoilers]


**Imaginary - Dangan Ronpa - Ishimondo**

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

"Of course. More than you will ever imagine."

"Then I forgive you, Mondo-san."

"You do?"

"Of course."

Mondo smiled back at the smaller figure, touching his forehead to the other's, laughing. Chihiro laughed as Mondo's older brother, Daiya, came up from behind Mondo, taking the small boy from him. Mondo let out a scream of shock and began to chase after his brother, all the while with Daiya laughing and Chihiro screaming "Run faster, Daiya-san! Don't let him catch us!"

For a while, at least, the three had been happy. Heaven was a wonderful place, and even Mondo was allowed in after a trial and a testimony to a couple of upset angels. This, in turn, had made Daiya and Chihiro very happy, and for a while, everything was calm.

For a while, that is.

"You have a guest." An angel had told them one evening in December, or was it January? Whenever a new spirit was released into heaven, it was usually announced to the whole area, not just to a group. "He asked that I keep his death quiet and simple to you three. An odd request, but it was allowed."

As the angel stepped away, Chihiro fell onto his backside, his tiny hands placed over his mouth, sobbing. Daiya had bent down in confusion, picking up the smaller boy, carrying him away as Mondo stood there, looking at the figure in disbelief. When he was sure that his brother and Chihiro were completely gone and away from the picture, he ran his tongue over his lips, saying only a few words: "What have you done?"

Standing in front of him was his best friend, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, a tearful smile on his face. Ishimaru said nothing, stepping forward, bringing his arms around the other in a sobbing hug. Words stammered out like "how could you do this" and "I didn't mean to" and "I broke down". Mondo chuckled after a while, hugging the other tightly to him. He had told Ishimaru that no matter what happened, Mondo was proud and indebted to him for making it longer in that hell of a school than he did.

Ishimaru looked up at the other, his scarlet orbs quickly being wiped by his white sleeve. Mondo smiled down at the other, ruffling his hair. A kiss was planted on Ishimaru's forehead, sealing the silent feelings that were always kind of there, yet never spoken. Tears began to run down Ishimaru's cheeks again as he hugged the other tightly.

"Were you killed?" Mondo asked, patting the back of the sobbing prefect, his hand eventually moving to make small circles near his spine, as if to calm him down a little. Ishimaru didn't speak, for his sobs were too violent for words to form, and instead nodded his head yes. After a moment of his sobs slowly descending into nothing, he managed to form some words.

"Yamada," he noted, "but he did not do it of his own will. I assume we will be seeing him up here as well, soon enough." Ishimaru explained the whole situation - Celestia manipulating Yamada, Yamada killing Ishimaru with a blow to the back of the head, et cetera. He looked solemn, yet not sad, as he had been. Mondo smiled in return, placing a hand on his shoulder, telling the other that it was not his fault, and that Celestia was a bitch to begin with.

"It's good to see you again, kyoudai." Ishimaru said, refusing to look the other in the face.

"It's Mondo." Mondo smiled, his hand now resting on the back of the other's neck.

"You do not wish for me to call you "brother" anymore?" Ishimaru asked, arching an eyebrow. Did Mondo dislike him to the point of that? Is that where this conversation was heading? Ishimaru did not want to spend eternity with a person who did not like him.

"No, I don't care." He smiled. "But it'd be weird to love a brother like we love each other, huh?"

A blush came to Ishimaru's cheeks, and laughed.

"I love you, Mondo!"

"I love you too, you pompous asshole."


End file.
